A collaborative session may involve a group of participants. For example, the group of participants may communicate during the collaborative session through a phone call, a videoconference session, a group chat, a telepresence session, a web conference, a screen share, and/or an online collaborative session. An individual may need to publish a phone number and an access code associated with the collaborative session to the group of participants. The phone number and the access code may be static and not change often. Each of the group of participants may need to remember to join the collaborative session on their own.
A particular member of the group of participants may forget about when to join the collaborative session. Objectives for the collaborative session may not be achieved and time may be wasted because other participants may not benefit from the interaction with the particular member during the collaborative session. In addition, uninvited participants may join the collaborative session without permission if they acquire the phone number and the access code, whether in an unauthorized manner or from participation in a previous session. Sometimes, the particular member may need time to search for the phone number and the access code. Therefore, they may join the collaborative session late. This may be disruptive and cause others to repeat what has already been said. As a result, productivity may suffer and initiating the collaborative session may be a frustrating experience.